Conventionally, the Internet provides a data communication network through which persons are able to exchange information using a wide variety of different types of devices. For example, a given user owns a smartphone, a mobile tablet, a laptop computer, and a connected TV. As users work, socialize, research, and buy products across a multiple of different Internet-connectable devices, commercial companies are continuing to shift their focus to reaching users more effectively across their respective multiple devices. Although a given person, for example, owns and uses different devices to communicate over the Internet, a relationship among different devices and users of the different devices is not readily apparent to outsiders such as commercial companies seeking to reach the given person across the given persons' multiple devices.
Such an aforementioned relationship potentially involves the given person using different devices with different device identifiers to communicate through the Internet. For example, the given person communicates anonymously through the Internet without disclosing a personal identifier of the given person. User device connections to the Internet are often transitory and dynamic. Devices typically connect to the Internet through a connection point associated with an Internet Protocol (IP) address. However, user devices potentially use different network addresses at different times. During communication through the Internet, user device identifying information is potentially exchanged, such as a device identifier or a user identifier. However, the identifying information used during an Internet communication by a given user using one device is potentially different from the identifying information used during Internet communication by the same user using a different device. In addition, a same given device may use different identifying information during different Internet communications. Thus, a person potentially uses different IP addresses at different times when communicating through the Internet with different devices. For example, a user has multiple different e-mail accounts and potentially participates in use of social media under different pseudonyms. Thus, there are presently no readily available reliable deterministic methods of identifying users using different devices accessing the Internet at present.